


Suck It

by FlyMeAway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Time, Humor, M/M, No Alpha Pack, Oral Fixation, Romance, Season/Series 02, Smut, nothing from S3 at all tbh
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeAway/pseuds/FlyMeAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles put something in his mouth, and one time Stiles... put something in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It

**Author's Note:**

> Ronnie, being my favorite person on the planet, did the amazing beta for the fic, Gal and Yael did the awesome beta for the smut.
> 
> Thank you so much guys!

  
1.

זה מתחיל בתפוח.

לא, רגע. צעד אחורה. למעשה, זה מתחיל בדרק הייל, אדם זאב מלידה, האלפא של להקת המתבגרים של ביקון הילס ואידיוט עם תעודות, שמנשק בחזרה כשסטיילס נתלה על צווארו ומצמיד את פיותיהם. זה לא מפתיע במיוחד, לא אחרי שבועות של הקנטות מכיוון סקוט ואייזק על זה שדרק פשוט נודף מהתשוקה שלו לסטיילס (והערות מאוד תורמות של אריקה בסגנון, "הוא מריח כאילו הוא רוצה לכופף אותך על מכסה המנוע של הג'יפ."), אבל סטיילס בכל זאת ציפה לאגרוף לפנים. במקרה הטוב.

דרק אף פעם לא עושה את מה שמצופה ממנו. הממזר פשוט מנשק את סטיילס, ידיים יציבות על מותניו, אחיזה המבהירה שסטיילס לא עומד לזוז מילימטר במאה הקרובה, והלשון שלו חוקרת את פיו בנחישות שגורמת לראשו של סטיילס להסתחרר. סקוט סיפר לו שנשיקות ראשונות בדרך כלל מבלבלות ומביכות ואין לך מושג אם אתה בכלל עושה את זה כמו שצריך, אבל הכל קורה מהר מדי, ולסטיילס אין זמן לחשוב על בלבול או מבוכה, ולפי הקולות שדרק משמיע כנגדו הוא כנראה עושה משהו כמו שצריך.

כשדרק מתנתק ממנו, סטיילס קצת מוכה הלם, לא מסוגל להפיק משפט קוהרנטי. ובכלל, לרכון קדימה לנשיקה נוספת זה כנראה הרעיון המבריק ביותר בעולם, אך דרק עוצר אותו, יד מונחת על שפתיו של סטיילס ומונעת ממנו את שתי האפשרויות האלו. 

"אנחנו לא יכולים," אומר דרק. וסטיילס אומר, "אל תזיין בשכל." אבל זה כנראה לא נשמע ככה כשאצבעותיו של דרק לוחצות על פיו. 

"סטיילס." מסנן דרק, ואוקיי, לבחור יש עבר ובעיות ועניינים, אבל הוא לא יכול לנשק את סטיילס ואז להתנהג כאילו מלחמת גזעים הולכת לפרוץ אם הוא יחזור על הפעולה. 

זה בדיוק מה שהוא עושה. מה שמוביל לאדישות מוחלטת והצגת הגב השרירי להפליא שלו לסטיילס, וטריקת דלתות ולילה נהדר לגרביים שלו. מה שמוביל לאיומים של סקוט להרוג את דרק ולחיבוקים מאליסון, וגלגולי עיניים מלידיה ובויד וההערות הנפלאות של אריקה בזמן מפגשי להקה. מה שגורם לדרק להסגר עוד יותר, לחמוק מבין אצבעותיו של סטיילס, וסטיילס רוצה להשתולל – לצרוח כמו חיה, לנפץ משהו, עם עדיפות לקאמרו של דרק.

הוונדיגו עושה את זה במקומו.

מה שמוביל לזה שדרק מקבל טרמפ הבייתה בג'יפ המקרטע של סטיילס, וכאן חזרנו לתחילת הסיפור, התפוח המדובר נותר באוויר בעזרת שיניו בלבד כשהוא ממקם את שתי ידיו על ההגה כדי לבצע פניה. סטיילס עסוק בלהעמיד פנים שנהיגה היא מלאכה הדורשת ממנו את מלוא ריכוזו ומצדיקה התעלמות מוחלטת מאדם הזאב שמדמם על המושב שליד הנהג, והוא לוקח ביס קולני שחייב להיות עינוי עבור יצורים בעלי שמיעה על-טבעית, מחייך לעצמו בשביעות רצון.

דרק נושף בדרמטיות. 

סטיילס מדבר, כי השתיקה ארכה בערך שתי דקות, וזה קצה גבול היכולת שלו. "המוסכניק של העיירה הולך לאנוס אותך במחיר, בן אדם. כבר עדיף לך לקנות אחת חדשה." 

דרק נושף בתסכול. 

"אל תנהם עליי ככה," סטיילס מנפנף ביד שאוחזת בתפוח. "אתה האחד שמחליט לנהוג בדבר היפיפה הזה בסביבת מפלצות." הוא מושך בכתפיו. "לא שהלב שלי לא נשבר כשראיתי את מכסה המנוע עף לצד השני של היער, אבל לפחות זה לא היה הראש של בויד. אתה יודע, הניסים הקטנים?" הוא עוצר את הרכב מול הבית של דרק ופונה להביט בו.

דרק מביט בו בחזרה, משתמש בגבות והכל. סטיילס לא מאויים, למרות שהוא חייב להעריך את הכישרון. הוא נלחם בדחף לתפוס את החולצה המטונפת של דרק ולהצמיד אותו אליו, והוא כבר יודע שדרק ינשק חזרה, יודע שדרק ימשוך אותו, והיי, הג'יפ גדול מספיק בשביל שסטיילס יוכל להתמקם בחיקו, וזה – 

הו, כן, דרק בטח יכול להריח יופי איך הזין שלו עומד עכשיו. נפלא. הוא לא מגיב, אומנם, כי אם הוא יגיב, דרק יגיד לסטיילס להפסיק וסטיילס לא ישלוט בעצמו והם יריבו שוב, ודרק יסתלק שוב וסטיילס יבלה את שארית היום ברצון עז לדפוק את ראשו על משטחים ראנדומליים. אז, לא. הוא לא מגיב.

סטיילס מחייך בכל אופן, כי, ובכן, מה כבר נשאר לו לעשות, ונוגס בפרי האכול למחצה, מפשק את שפתיו בכדי להכניס כמה שיותר לפה, מבחין בעיניו של דרק עוקבות אחר התנועה, כמעט מהופנטות, רגע לפני שהוא מטלטל את ראשו וממהר לצאת מהרכב בלי להוסיף מילה.

הא, זה מעניין.

 

2.

"הסרט הזה הוא בזבוז מוחלט של זמן," פוסק ג'קסון וצונח לאחור על הספה, לצידה של לידיה שמרוכזת בלפטופ שעל ברכיה. "הוא בכלל לא נראה ככה. הוא זז הרבה יותר מהר, והוא לא טיפס על עצים."

"אבל יכולה להיות לו צורה אנושית, כמו בסרט," לידיה משתיקה אותו בהנפת אצבע, עיניה מרוצצות אנה ואנה, מוארות בכחול של המסך. "ויהיה הרבה יותר קל להרוג אותו ככה."

סטיילס מחווה עם השלט אל עבר הטלוויזיה ועוצר את הסרט על גופתו המדממת של הצייד ביער, ואז מפנה את מבטו בכדי לסקור את החדר. ראשו של סקוט מונח על כתפה של אליסון, ואייזק ואריקה יושבים על הרצפה, נשענים על רגליו של בויד. דרק עומד ליד הדלת, משלב ידיים ועוטה את ההבעה המעוצבנת השגרתית שלו. כולם בוהים בסטיילס.

"הגרסא של 'על טבעי' הייתה הכי מגיבה." הוא אומר, ופורש למטבח. הוא חשב על האפשרות של להאכיל אותם, אבל להתחיל לנסות לספק את תאבונם של להקת אנשי זאב זה אתגר שסטיילס לא בטוח שהוא מסוגל לעמוד בו, ולכן הוא וויתר מראש. מספיק שהוא מנדב את הבית שלו לפגישת ה'איך לעזאזל נפטרים מהוונדיגו' שלהם, והם יכולים להזמין פיצה או משהו. שיהיה.

הוא חוזר עם יוגורט בטעם אפרסק וכף, ונכנס באמצע דיון מפורט על כמה שהעלילה בפרק של 'תיקים באפלה' לא הייתה הגיונית, ועל האפקטים הגרועים ב'מכושפות'. סקוט מדבר על וורקראפט, ואייזק על פיינל פאנטזי, ואף אחד לא מדבר על איך לעזאזל נפטרים מהוונדיגו. 

כמובן.

"אז ברוב האגדות מדובר בבן אנוש, או מישהו שהיה בן אנוש לפני מאות שנים, ובמעט מהן מדובר על דיבוק של רוח עתיקה." סטיילס מתגבר על ההמולה, פותח את המכסה ומלקק אותו. "אז אני חושב שלנסות למצוא אותו בצורת אנוש זה הסיכוי היחיד שלנו בינתיים? אז אם במקרה תיראו מישהו בביה"ס שתאב לבשר אנוש, פשוט תרימו טלפון?" 

"אם נחכה עד שהוא יחשוף את זהותו האנושית, הוא ימשיך להרוג אנשים ביערות," משיב דרק, קולו חותך את סערת התגובות של כולם. "אנחנו לא יכולים להרשות את זה לעצמנו."

"ובכן, אם אתה רוצה לצאת ולרדוף אחרי יצור שיספיק לאכול לך את הראש לפני שתמצמץ, אתה מוזמן," הוא מחווה לעברו של דרק עם הכף שלו. 

"אנחנו שישה אנשי זאב!" מתגונן ג'קסון.

"ואליסון." מוסיפה לידיה, מחייכת במתיקות אל חברתה, שמשיבה לה חיוך שבע רצון.

"כן, וחבל שאני אצטרך להרכיב את חלקי הגוף שלכם כמו לגו אחר כך!" 

"מה אתה מציע?" שואל דרק בשקט. זה הקול בו הוא משתמש כשהם ערים עד שעה פסיכית בחדר של סטיילס ודנים על המחקר האחרון שלו, על מיתולוגיה של יצורים קסומים ואנשי זאב, על הלהקה וביקון הילס ואיך הם מצליחים לנהל את החיים שלהם מבלי למות. הקול שאומר, אני מקשיב לך, ו – אני סומך על ההחלטה שלך כי אני לא באמת האידיוט שגרמתי לעצמי להיראות בחודשים הראשונים של היכרותנו. וסטיילס... התגעגע, קצת, לשיתוף הפעולה הזה. 

כתפיו של סטיילס נשמטות בתבוסה. "לא לנסות לשחק איתו משחקי חברה הלילה." ואייזק, בויד וג'קסון עומדים לפתוח את הפה, אבל דרק, אלפא שכמותו, מרים את היד ומשתיק אותם. סטיילס ממשיך, "תן לי את היום בלילה, ומחר, ואם אני לא אצליח לפענח משהו, נחשוב על תוכנית חדשה?" 

"אוקיי," משיב דרק, וזה סופי, מכריע. סטיילס נלחם בדחף להודות לו. 

"לא אמרנו משהו על אוכל?" אריקה שואלת, שוברת את הדממה, וממרפקת את אייזק. "אני כל-כך רעבה שאני מסוגלת לאכול עכשיו את לידיה."

"תודה על התמונה הזאת שנתקעה לי בראש עכשיו, אריקה." ממלמל בויד.

"אני לא מתלונן." אומר סטיילס סביב כף של יוגורט, וסקוט צוחק. מה שמוביל לדיון נוסף על פיצות נגד סושי וסקס של לסביות וסטיילס בהחלט רוצה לעקוב, כי, הלו, הנושאים הכי מעניינים על הפלנטה, אבל הוא מבצע את הטעות הפטאלית ומסתכל לעברו של דרק. 

דרק ממוקד על הכף שבפיו, והוא מלקק את שפתיו באיטיות, תנועה הנדמית להיות בלתי מודעת. סטיילס שולף אותה מפיו, נקייה ומבריקה מרוק, וטובל אותה ביוגורט. כשהוא מרים אותה הפעם, הוא בהחלט מודע למעשיו, מלקט באיטיות שאריות של יוגורט על לשונו, מגלגל אותה בתוך פיו ומנקה את שפתיו. עיניו של דרק ננעלות על שלו. כמובן שהוא קולט.

הוא כל-כך שקוע שהוא לא מבחין בסקוט נעמד לצידו. "אבא שלך לא צריך לחזור בקרוב?" הוא שואל, דוחף את כתפו של סטיילס בשלו, כי סקוט מקול, אלוהים יברך אותו, קולל בחוסר מודעות למתרחש ביקום מלבד אליסון ארג'נט. לנתק את מבטו מאישוניו המורחבים של דרק (ובאמת, איך לעזאזל חמשת אנשי הזאב בחדר לא מריחים את זה? סטיילס כמעט ומצליח) עולה בכאב פיזי, אבל הוא עושה את זה, פונה לחברו הטוב ביותר. 

"כן, כן, אני צריך לסלק את כל הילדים." הוא צועק אל כולם. "אנשים! השעון צלצל חצות, זמן להפוך חזרה לדלעת ולעוף לי מהבית." 

 

3.

לזכותו של דרק יאמר שהוא לא תכנן לצאת לרקוד סלסה עם וונדיגו שתי לילות לאחר מכן, זה פשוט שהמפלצת האינדיאנית ביקשה כל-כך יפה, וקשה לסרב לדייט שכזה כשהאלטרנטיבה היא ניתוק הגפיים שלך מגופך. 

או לפחות, זה מה שהוא אומר לסטיילס כשסטיילס גורר אותו בחזרה אל הבית שלו. הוא אומר גורר כי, ובכן, הרגל של דרק שבורה בחמישה מקומות לפחות והוא כנראה סדק איזה שבעת'לפים צלקות ושבר מפרקת ועוד דברים נפלאים כגון אלו. הוא מחלים, אבל זה איטי מדי כשכוח הריפוי אמור להתפשט לכל-כך הרבה אזורים בו-זמנית. הליכה עצמאית לא הייתה מתרחשת כאן.

טוב, הוא לא באמת אומר את זה. הוא פשוט נוהם הרבה. כי הוא דרק הייל.

(אבל הם עשו את זה. בעזרת אילתור והמון, המון מזל, כמו תמיד. 

אחרי מאבק – בו הוונדיגו העיף מעליו את אנשי הזאב כמו דבורים, זרק את סטיילס אל העץ הקרוב, ורכן מעל ללידיה, היה תולש את קרביה אילולא בויד קפץ עליו והסיח את דעתו – הם הצליחו לגרום לו לרדוף אחרי דרק (שלא הסכים שאף אחד אחר ישמש כפיתיון) שהוביל אותו, בצורת אלפא מלאה, אל מעגל הכישוף האלגוקיואני שסטיילס פחות או יותר הקריץ מאתר נידח שהוא מצא לגמרי במקרה. 

לכודה בתוך כלוב הקסם, המפלצת העתיקה נעצרה במקום מספיק זמן בשביל שלידיה תוכל להשתמש בלהביור האהוב עליה ולגרום לה לצרוח. אליסון סיימה את העניין עם חץ ללב, ואנשי הזאב הסתערו על הגופה העצומה שנותרה במרכז, קורעים עור ותולשים עצמות, מוודאים הריגה באופן נוקב הרבה יותר מדי.

אחרי שזה נגמר, ג'קסון עטף ידיים מדממות סביב כתפיה של לידיה, שהרכינה את פניה לעיקול צווארו. סקוט ואליסון שילבו ידיים מטונפות זו בזו, הקשת של אליסון צונחת אל האדמה. אריקה נישקה את בויד נשיקת ניצחון, אוחזת בחולצתו של אייזק ומושכת אותו אל עבר שניהם. דרק העמיד פנים שזה לא הורג אותו להמשיך ולעמוד על הרגליים. סטיילס, שעדיין ישב על ברכיו, טרק את המחברת עליה שירבט את מילות הכישוף בקול שהדהד ביער, וצחק אל השמיים.)

"לא היית צריך להישאר." מסנן דרק, וסטיילס עוזר לו להתמקם על המדרגות בבית ההרוס והשרוף והנטוש של המשפחה שלו. אלוהים ישמור, לבחור אין אפילו כסא אחד לרפואה. 

סטיילס עצמו חטף כמה מכות שטחיות בבטנו וזרועותיו כשנחת על האדמה, שפתו התחתונה נשסעה, ואין דבר שהוא חושק בו כרגע יותר ממקלחת. אבל לחזור הבייתה מדמם ומסריח מבשר וונדיגו חרוך לפני שאבא הולך לישון זה לא הרעיון המבריק ביותר של שנת אלפיים ושלוש-עשרה. בנוסף, בלעדיו, דרק כנראה היה מבלה את הלילה כשהוא מתפתל בכאבים בקרחת היער ההרוסה, ובעוד שסטיילס ממש בעד ללמד אותו לקח על הרואיות בלתי נחוצה, הוא מאוהב בו באופן מטופש ולא יכול לאפשר לזה לקרות.

"ולהפסיד את כל האקשן?" הוא מתיישב לצידו, יד אחת על מותניו של דרק, היכן שחולצתו נקרעה והוא מדמם בגלל מה שנראה כמו עצם שיוצאת החוצה מהבשר– הו, פאק. "ככה אתה מפלה את בני האנוש בלהקה שלך, דרק? אני אתלונן לרשויות." 

דרק גונח בכאב. דברים נדמים להתחיל לזוז מתחת לפני השטח, איברים מתקנים את עצמם, שבים למקומם. סטיילס מנסה לא להסתכל יותר מדי על בית החזה שלו, היכן שפצעים נסגרים וחבורות מיטשטשות. "לרשויות?" הוא זוקף גבה, זווית שפתו מתעלקת למעלה, צל של חיוך, וזה ככל הנראה סימן טוב. או לפחות, זה מה שסטיילס מנסה לספר לעצמו.

"כן, אני בטוח שיש חוקת אנשי זאב איפשהו." הוא מנסה להזיז את זרועו הפגועה. "החוק הראשון של ליקנתרופיה הוא שאסור לדבר על –"

דרק נועץ בו מבט.

סטיילס שולח לו את החיוך הכי מפגר שהוא מצליח לגייס. "אני ממש בעד 'בלי חולצות, בלי נעליים'. כל עוד זה תקף גם לבנות."

דרק רוכן לעברו, אז, וזה כל-כך פתאומי שסטיילס נרתע קלות אחורה. אבל דרק לא מנשק אותו, או נושך אותו או מנסה להשתיק אותו בשום דרך. הוא פשוט עוטף את אצבעותיו סביב זרועו, וסטיילס רוצה למחות ("תשמור את האנרגיה הזאת בשביל להחלים, אתה לא קדוש מעונה. אין לך את המראה, אידיוט."), אבל האלפא שלו כבר מתחיל להפעיל את קסמיו, ורידיו נצבעים בשחור והכאב של סטיילס נשאב מגופו בגלים חמים. הוא נרגע, עוצם את עיניו ומנסה להסדיר את נשימתו. אחר כך, מפרקיו של דרק מרחפים מעל לבטן שלו, והוא כבר לא יכול לשמר את הגניחה שבוקעת ממעלה גרונו. הוא רוצה כל-כך הרבה –

"מים," לוחש דרק, וסטיילס פוקח את עיניו, ודרק קרוב באופן קטסטרופאלי. "יש לי בקבוקים בפרוזדור האחורי."

כשהוא נעמד הוא כמעט מועד, בלבול ותסכול ואיברים פצועים ושלומיאליות סטיילס-ית טיפוסית, אבל הוא מוצא את הבקבוקים היכן שדרק אמר שהם יהיו וזורק אחד לעברו כשהוא חוזר למסדרון הכניסה. דרק תופס אותו באופן מושלם.

סטיילס שורק בהתפעלות. "אתה צריך לשקול קריירה בבייסבול." 

"שיחקתי קצת כשהייתי ילד." דרק משיב אוטומאטית, ואז מעקם את אפו כשהמילים שוקעות, כפי שתמיד קורה כשהוא מנדב פיסת מידע פרטית מעברו באופן בלתי רצוני. "אני חושב שאתה צריך ללכת הביתה. אבא שלך כבר בטח נרדם..."

אז, לפני כל סיפור הנשיקה הספונטנית שהרסה את האווירה המשפחתית בלהקת ביקון הילס, סטיילס היה מבלה מספיק זמן בחברתו של דרק בשביל שאירועים כאלה יתחרשו לעיתים קרובות. בבית של דרק, אחרי מפגשי להקה, או בחדר של סטיילס כשדרק רצה לברר איך הולך המחקר. לפעמים אפילו ביערות, אחרי לחימה בציידים או ביצורים על-טבעיים, כשהם מהלכים ללא מטרה, מנסים להשיל מעליהם את האדרנלין והכאב והריח. וסטיילס היה מדבר, ומדבר ומדבר עד שלמילים גוועה המשמעות, עד שהוא כבר לא היה זוכר את תחילת המשפט בכדי לסיים אותו בפאנצ' שתכנן, עד שהתחיל לפלוט את הסודות שדרק הוא האחרון שאמור לשמוע, על אבא ועל לקרוס וסקוט ואמא. דרק הקשיב, לפעמים מגלגל את עיניו, לפעמים נושף בדרמטיות ומאיים איומים ריקים, ולפעמים פשוט מביט בסטיילס, זיק של אדום מעטר את הירוק סביב אישוניו. 

הוא לא יודע איך זה התחיל בכלל, אבל מקרה אחת הפך לשניים, ומשם להרגל, ואדם הזאב החתיך והדפוק בראש והמתוסבך שבן שבע-עשרה לא אמור להתקרב אליו הפך להיות האחד איתו סטיילס הרגיש הכי בנוח. וזה דבק, ככל הנראה, כי מדי פעם הוא היה פותח את השפתיים המהממות האלו שלו ומדבר, מילים אמיתיות ומשפטים והכל; פיסות וחלקים מחייו, על ניו יורק, ועל לורה ועל המשפחה שלו. הוא היה זורק אותם על סטיילס כאילו נתלשו מהנשמה שלו, פנים מעוותות, חסרות אמונה. שניהם היו מופתעים בערך באותה המידה. 

זה תמיד הגיע מהצד שלו, אף פעם לא כתשובה לשאלות הרבות של סטיילס. סטיילס לא יתחיל להתגרות במזל שלו דווקא עכשיו.

טיפות מים נוחתות על הקרע בצד שפתו התחתונה, וסטיילס מעביר עליהן את לשונו. "אני יכול לדמיין אותך לופת מחבט." הוא עוטף את שפתיו סביב הפיה ולוגם לגימה ארוכה ונכבדת, מסופק כשעיניו של דרק נוחתות על התזוזה של גרונו.

"סטיילס – "

הוא מתקרב אליו בצעדים מדודים, רגליו רועדות. "יש לך קטע עם הפה שלי, אה?"

אוקיי, אולי קצת להתגרות במזל שלו.

"אתה צריך ללכת הביתה." הוא חוזר, נוקשה יותר הפעם. 

סטיילס יודע איך דרק מתנהג כשהוא נאטם לסביבה, אבל הוא אף פעם לא לגמרי בטוח מתי עליו ללחוץ ולהילחם. לפעמים נדמה שכל מערכת היחסים שלהם מתנהלת על פי ניסוי וטעייה, עם הרבה יותר מדי טעייה מכדי להיות אחת בריאה. הוא מתיישב לצידו של דרק, למרות זאת, כי סטיילס לא יכול לוותר לו, אף פעם, והוא אידיוט עקשן. הוא מושך את בד החולצה שפעם הייתה לבנה עד שדרק מסתובב ונושף עליו, עיניים רדומות וניצוץ של ניבים. הוא פראי, חייתי, וסטיילס אוהב את זה שהוא הגורם לכך, מעודד עצבים או תשוקה או (סביר להניח) מעין ערבול מעוות של שניהם. 

"אתה הולך לנשוך אותי, דרק?" הוא גורר את המילים, "לקרוע אותי לגזרים עם ניבי הזאב הגדול והרשע שלך?"

היד של דרק נסגרת סביב מפרק היד שמאגרפת את חולצתו, והוא רוכן קדימה. הבקבוק הפתוח בידו של סטייל נשמט מטה, מרטיב את הרצפה. "היית רוצה את זה, אה?"

סטיילס בולע חזק. "כן, מפגר, אתה רוצה את זה גם בתזכיר כתוב?"

דרק מחייך, וזה, וואו, זה מרושע וכמעט מבטיח וסטיילס עומד לעשות לו דברים מאוד, מאוד מלוכלכים בעוד חמש שניות. 

אחיזתו של דרק מתהדקת, לרגע, שניים, ואז הוא נסוג.

"אל תתעסק בדברים שאתה לא יודע איך לצאת מהם אחר-כך," הוא מפטיר, ועיניו שבות לירוק הטבעי שלהן.

סטיילס נעצר. סטיילס נעצר ואז הוא פשוט מסתכל על דרק, ותוהה לרגע אם הוא דמיין את זה כי, אלוהים ישמור, אין סיכוי שדרק יכול להיות עד כדי כך צבוע. 

הוא הודף את עצמו אחורה, "הו, רגע, אני מצטער, פספסת את החלק בו הרגתי את הוונדיגו הרצחני היום בלילה?" הזעם מתעורר בו כמו בכישוף, עוטף ולבן ומכלה. "או את כל הפעמים שהתרוצצתי ביערות עם הלהקה וחיסלנו כל דבר שאיים על שלוות ביקון הילס," הוא מאגרף את ידיו, "פספסת את החלק בו אני שייך ללהקה של אנשי זאב?"

"אתה לא מבין כלום."

"לא, אולי לא, אבל אתה יודע מה," סטיילס מניף את עצמו לעמידה, נלחם בדחף לתקוע את אגרופו בגוף שזה עתה התרפא. "נמאס לי מהבולשיט הזה. אני יודע שהסיבה מטופשת להחריד, והיא חייבת להיות מטופשת להחריד כי אתה אדם זאב מטופש להחריד. אז לא אכפת לי יותר." הוא משקר.

דרק לא משיב.

"לך להזדיין."הוא מתנהג כמו ילד מתבגר מטומטם, אחרי כל-כך הרבה זמן שהוא ניסה להוכיח לדרק שהוא לא אחד כזה. נמאס לו לנסות.

הוא עוזב.

 

4.

אליסון הורסת עץ נוסף כשסקוט מחליט שהוא משועמם והולך להתרוצץ בין העצים עם אייזק כמו כלבלב תוהה, כי אייזק הציע. 

"זה בסדר, לך איתו," אומרת אליסון, מנשקת אותו על הלחי ומאזנת את הקשת שלה על יד אחת. אייזק שולח לה את החיוך הכי רחב שסטיילס ראה מעודו, וזה מפתיע, כי הוא אף פעם לא לגמרי סלח לאליסון על כל מקרה ה'הפכת אותי לשניצל אנושי' לפני כמה חודשים. סטיילס חושב שישנה התקדמות.

סקוט ואייזק מביטים זה בזה, משנים את עצמם לצורת הזאב שלהם ונעלמים מהאזור לפני שהוא מספיק למצמץ. 

אריקה ובויד לוקחים חלק במשחק הזה גם כן, ככל הנראה מחבואים או תופסת או 'לך תביא' או מה שזה לא יהיה שהילדים המשוגעים האלה אוהבים בימינו. ג'קסון ולידיה לא הצטרפו היום, ודרק מסתגר בבית השרוף של משפחת הייל, בטח מזדעף אל הקירות. 

סטיילס יושב על האדמה ומכין לאליסון סופר-חצים. חלקם מכילים אבקות כישוף שונות, חלקם חומר נפץ, חלקם טבולים ברעל או במאונטיין אש, ואת האלו שהוא שומר בתיק הוא עטף בגבעולים של חונק הזאב. אליסון מתאמנת על הכוונון שלה. לא שהיא זקוקה לזה באופן ספציפי, אבל היא מסבירה לסטיילס משהו על משקל ואווירודינמיקה של החצים החדשים. סטיילס מעמיד פנים שהוא מקשיב. זה בולשיט, בכל מקרה, היא סתם אוהבת לירות בדברים.

כשגזע העץ הרחוק ממנה מפוצץ בגווני סגול וכתום, היא מרימה את ידיה במחוות ניצחון. 

"אתה גאון!" היא קוראת אל סטיילס, מקפצת בהתרגשות.

"הגיע הזמן שמישהו יעריך את העבודה שלי." סטיילס מניד בראשו. אליסון מתיישבת לצידו על האדמה. "בפעם הבאה לא תצטרכי לבזבז את כל המאגר שלך כדי להרוג וונדיגו מסכן אחד."

"בוא נקווה שלא יהיו עוד כאלה, מסכנים או לא."

"א-מן." 

אליסון מניחה את ראשה על גזע העץ, מביטה בסטיילס בסקרנות. "העניינים עם דרק עדיין לא הסתדרו?" היא שואלת, וזה מוזר. לא שהיא יודעת – כי, ובכן, כולם יודעים. אנשי הזאב מריחים את זה ממרחק, ולידיה ואליסון לא מטומטמות. סטיילס חושש שאפילו אבא שלו עלה על זה, אלוהים יודע איך, כי הוא התחיל לשאול אותו שאלות על דרק, וניסה להתחיל שיחה על סקס מוגן לפני שסטיילס סתם את אוזניו במחווה ברורה ושר את שיר הפתיחה של 'חברים' בקולי קולות. לא, זה מוזר בגלל שהוא ואליסון לא באמת מדברים על דברים אישיים, בערך, אף פעם. 

"הא, אמ," סטיילס חושק את שפתיו. "העניינים עם דרק אף פעם לא בסדר. אלא אם כן את מחשיבה את הגרון שלי שלם כבסדר, ויש ימים בהם זה הדבר הכי טוב שיכול היה לקרות, אז,"

אליסון מצרה את עיניה לכדי חריצים. "מה קרה?"

"אני לא מבין אותו," הוא נאנח, מרכיב חזרה את ראש החץ שעיטר בסמלים קסומים (ניסוי חדש). חושב על זה שאולי זה יעזור לחלוק, או לפחות לנסות."זה היה... טוב, לפני..." הוא טועם את המילה על לשונו, ומחליט בכל זאת שהיא המתאימה. "כן. לפני שנישקתי אותו, והוא נישק חזרה אז – אני חושב שהוא פשוט לא רוצה לצאת עם ילד מתבגר?" הוידוי נפלט ממנו בעל כורחו. "ואני לא יודע בכלל מה הולך בינינו. מעבר לזה ששנינו רוצים לזיין אחד לשני את הצורה –"

היא מגחכת. "הו, כן, זה יהיה לוהט."

"אני יודע!" סטיילס זורק את ידיו באוויר. "אני לא מבין איך הוא לא רוצה סיבוב על הגלגל הענק של סטלינסקי."  
"המטאפורה. הכי. נוראית. בעולם." 

"סתמי."

אליסון מסירה קצוות שיער סוררת ממצחה. "חשבת על זה שבשבילו זה הרבה יותר מסקס? אתה מהלהקה שלו. אולי זה בגלל שהוא האלפא, וזה סוג של, הא, לא יודעת, גילוי עריות?"

סטיילס חייב לצחוק, כי לעזאזל, המוח של הבחורה הזאת הולך לכיוונים הכי חולניים ביקום. אליסון ממרפקת אותו. "טוב, כן, זה מגוחך. אבל הכוונה שלי היא שזה לא יכול להיות עניין חד-פעמי, אתם עדיין תצטרכו להתמודד זה עם זה במפגשי להקה." היא מושכת בכתפיה. "אולי הוא רוצה למנוע את המבוכה?"

"אבל עבדנו בלי קשר לסקס, את יודעת, כאילו, אני והוא – זה עבד." וסטיילס לא ממש יודע איך להסביר את עצמו מבלי לחשוף יותר מדי על הפגישות הפרטיות שלהם, על החברות שנרקמה לאט כל-כך שיום בהיר אחד סטיילס קם בבוקר והבין שדרק הייל הפך לחלק אינטגראלי מחייו. הפך לאדם שיסכן את חייו למענו, שסטיילס ימות למענו. הפך לאדם שהוא סומך עליו.

"הו אלוהים," היא נפעמת. "אתה מאוהב בו."

"עשר נקודות לגריפינדור!" ...גריפינדור?

"סטיילס –" אליסון מסתכלת על נקודה רנדומאלית לפניה, בבירור נמנעת מקשר עין. "אם הייתי יודעת..."

סטיילס מתעורר מתהיות על מיון לבתים של חברי הלהקה, וזוקף גבה. "מה?"

היא מרכינה את ראשה, אז, רעמת תלתלים שחורה צונחת על פניה. "אני חושבת שיש משהו שאני צריכה שתדע. לא סיפרתי לאף אחד, אפילו לא לסקוט, כי זה היה עניין של דרק, ואם סקוט היה יודע, אז אייזק היה יודע ואם אייזק היה יודע אז גם, טוב, אתה יודע איך זה עובד בלהקה הזאת."

"ג'קסון ובויד יותר גרועים מזוג זקנות רכלניות." סטיילס מהנהן.

ישנו צל של חיוך משועשע על שפתיה של אליסון, רגע לפני שהן נמתחות לקו ישר, רציני. "קייט סיפרה לי על זה, לפני שהיא –" היא נושמת עמוקות. "ישבנו באוטו והיינו בדרך לבית של דרק, והיא דיברה איתי על סקוט. דיברה על לצאת עם אנשי זאב, והיא צחקה על זה שזה מפתה, להסתכל לסכנה בעיניים, והכל. בהתחלה חשבתי שזו נזיפה, אבל אז היא סיפרה לי על דרק, ו –"

סטיילס נעצר. 

"הוא היה בגילך, כשזה קרה, אתה יודע?" אליסון ממלמלת. "והיא ניצלה אותו, היא השתמשה בו כדי להגיע למשפחה שלו."

"פאק," סטיילס פולט, הלב שלו פועם במהירות. זה פשוט – מעוות. הוא ידע שקייט ארנג'ט הייתה פסיכופטית עם מוניטין, אבל הוא בחיים לא תיאר לעצמו שמישהו יכול לעשות דבר שכזה. הוא חושב על דרק, על כל הפעמים שהוא התחמק כשסטיילס שאל אותו, חצי צוחק חצי מת מסקרנות, על בחורות. על הדרך בה כתפיו נכמרו כשמישהו הזכיר את הדודה של אליסון. הדרך בה הביט בסטיילס כשהוא דיבר על אשמה. "הו, אלוהים, אליסון, איך לעזאזל לא אמרת –"

"אני לא יודעת, סטיילס, זה היה עניין של דרק, ואף פעם לא חשבתי שמישהו מאיתנו בכלל יתקרב אליו ככה."

"כן, ברור, אבל..." הוא מרגיש את דמו גועש, את עורו מתחמם, והוא מכווץ את אצבעותיו סביב ראש החץ שבחיקו בלי לשים לב. פד אצבעו נחתכת, והדם זולג אל האדמה. "הו, אאוץ'-" הוא גונח, מרים את האצבע המדממת אל שפתיו. 

אליסון מניחה את ידה על כתפו. הוא מנסה להסדיר נשימתו.

זה לא אמור להיות הגיוני כל-כך.

"זה דפוק בשכל." הוא ממלמל סביב אצבעו הפצועה, שולף אותה החוצה, וממשיך, "הוא לא רוצה להיות עם בן שבע-עשרה כי הוא מפחד שאני אסמוך עליו כמו שהוא סמך על קייט? כי הוא לא רוצה להיות אחראי?" הוא לוחש, מתקשה להאמין, יותר חושב בקול רם, מאשר מדבר עם אליסון. "זה אידיוטי להחריד, דרק הוא לא קייט. הוא בחיים לא יהיה קייט. הבחור לא נתן לאף אחד מאיתנו להיות פיתיון לוונדיגו. הוא מתחרפן כשאנחנו לוקחים סיכונים מיותרים, אפילו שהוא מנסה להסתיר את זה."

"ובכן, דרק אידיוט." אליסון מסכמת.

סטיילס מסתכל עליה. ממצמץ. "הא." הדם חוזר לשטוף את העור שלו בגוון ורדרד, והוא תוחב את אצבעו בפיו בשנית, מוצץ את הנוזל החוצה. 

"אתה צריך לדבר איתו על זה. הבחור פשוט צריך שמישהו יטלטל אותו מהאטימות שלו." היא נעמדת, מושיטה לו את ידה כדי שהוא יזדקף גם. "עכשיו בוא נלך לפוצץ עוד כמה עצים בזמן שאייזק מעסיק את החבר שלי." 

סטיילס מוצא שיותר קל לו לחייך, עכשיו. זה כמעט כאילו שיש לו תוכנית. הוא קצת רוצה לחבק את אליסון, אבל מתפשר על לומר, "הם כמעט בלתי נסבלים שהם ביחד, אלוהים." 

"מקנא?" אליסון קורצת.

סטיילס בוחן את הפצע שעל אצבעו. "אני חושב שאת צריכה להיות מודאגת לגבי זה יותר ממני. ראית את הפנים של סקוט כשאייזק אמר לו שהוא מכור להיילו?"

"המממ," אליסון מיישרת את הקשת שלה, מכוונת אל המטרה הקרובה ביותר את החץ הנפיץ שסטיילס מושיט לה. "זה דווקא יכול להיות רעיון טוב. אייזק שווה."

"אוקיי, אוקיי, לא." סטיילס קורא מעל לאוושת החץ, תנועות ידיים מוגזמות והכל. "את רואה למה אנחנו לא מדברים הרבה? כי איכשהו הנושא שיחה תמיד יגיע לסקס עם סקוט. סקס עם סקוט," הוא מחווה אל ראשו, "זה לא משהו שאני רוצה לדמיין. אף פעם."

"אני לא חושבת שאריקה ובויד יחלקו אותו בכל מקרה," אם כי היא נראית כמי ששוקלת את האופציה. החברים של סטיילס הם חבורת סוטים. ואורגיית להקה היא כנראה אפשרות סבירה, ביום מן הימים. "היי, סטיילס."

"כן, אליסון?"

"לדרק יש קטע עם הפה שלך, נכון?"

מה. "מה."

ישנו זיק בעיניה של אליסון שסטיילס לא מצליח לפענח. הוא חושב שהיא איבדה את זה סופית. "הוא עמד שם והקשיב לנו מאז שהתחלתי לספר לך על קייט," היא מצביעה אחורה, וסטיילס מסתובב. אין שם נפש חיה. "הוא ברח כשראיתי אותו. אבל כששמת את האצבע בפה – כן. דעתו בהחלט הוסחה."

דרק הוא חתיכת סטוקר מטריד. אבל, היי, סטיילס תמיד ידע איך לנצל סטוקריות מטרידה לטובתו. זה כישרון.

 

5.

לסטיילס יש סוכריה על מקל בטעם דובדבן בין שיניו, והוא מלקק אותה באיטיות בכל פעם שדרק נמצא בשדה ראייתו.

ההברקה, למעשה, הייתה של הבחורה שפעם חשב שיישא לאישה, לפני שכל הליקנתרופיה המזורגגת התרחשה. אליסון וודאי סיפרה לה, כי כאשר הפגישה התחילה בבית הייל, ולסטיילס לא היה שום דבר לדחוף לפה (לסקוט היה ברד כחול. אבל סקוט הוא אדם נורא שאינו מודע לצרכים של סטיילס ולכן הוא סירב לתת לסטיילס את הכוס שלו), לידיה הופיעה, רכנה לנשק אותו – דבר שהיא מעולם לא עשתה קודם לכן – ותפסה בידו. 

כשהיא עזבה אותה, סטיילס גילה שהיא השאירה לו הפתעה.

הוא מדבר עם אריקה על הפרק האחרון של 'פרוייקט מסלול' ועל ההדחה האחרונה, משתדל להגניב מציצה קולנית בכל פעם שפיו אינו עסוק בשטף דיבורים. אריקה רק מחייכת שהוא עושה את זה וממשיכה לדבר איתו על האתגר האחרון וכמה שכל העניין היה הרבה יותר מדי דרמטי. 

בסופו של דבר, דרק מכנס אותם, וסטיילס ואליסון מספרים על סטארט-אפ חצי העל החדש. סטיילס מגלגל את לשונו על הסוכר המומס, צובע אותה בורוד, ממקד את מבטו בדרק, שמעמיד פנים שהחצים של אליסון הם הדבר הכי מעניין שקרה לחייו. 

הוא לא עובד על אף אחד.

דרק שמע אותם, אז, ביער. דרק יודע שסטיילס יודע שהוא אידיוט, אבל הוא לא מתכוון לדבר איתו על זה. סטיילס בהחלט לא עומד לתת לזה לעבור לסדר היום, ולכן, אחרי שכולם מודיעים שהם עוזבים (לימודים למחרת. הא, כן, יש דבר כזה שנקרא בית ספר), הוא מסרב לקום ממקומו על המדרגות עד שהדלת נסגרת מאחורי האחרון שבהם, ואז הולך לחפש את דרק. הוא במטבח. או לפחות, בחדר שנהג להיות מטבח.

דרק לא טורח עם נימוסים. "עוף מכאן, סטיילס."

סטיילס מחייך, הסוכרייה עדיין בפיו. "אנחנו עדיין צריכים להתאמן על הכנסת האורחים שלך." הוא נשען על הדלפק, משועשע מהדרך בה דרק מוצא נקודות ראנדומליות בחלל רלוונטיות לחייו לפתע. "אתה צריך להציע לי תה או משהו."

"ילדים לא צריכים קפאין בשעה כזאת מאוחרת."

"מצחיק," סטיילס יורה. "חשבת על זה לגמרי לבד או שהבטאות שלך כותבים לך את החומר עכשיו?"

ידיו של דרק נקמצות לאגרופים. "אני אגרור אותך החוצה בכוח."

"אפשר? בבקשה?" סטיילס שולף את הסוכרייה מפיו ברעש פקיקה.

"סטיילס."

"היי, לא לא לא, אתה לא זוכה להתנהג כאילו כל הסיטואציה תמוהה. כולנו היינו מודעים למארב הקטן שלך ביום רביעי." הוא מצביע אליו עם הממתק. "גסות רוח, אם אתה שואל אותי. למרות שאליסון אמרה שנהנית מהמופע? כן, ובכן, זה לא העניין. העניין הוא שאני ואתה הולכים לנהל שיחה מאוד מאוד ארוכה, ואני הולך להכין פופקורן – יש לך כאן מיקרו? טוב, לא משנה – ולהביא טישו וזה יהיה ארוך וכואב אבל אנחנו מסוגלים להתמודד עם זה. הרגנו וונדיגו וניצחנו קאנימה." סטיילס תוהה אם דרק מבחין ברמיזות הדו-משמעויות בכל המונולוג שלו, כי הוא עצמו חשב עליהן רק לאחר שסיים לדבר.

דרק זוקף את גבותיו בצורה שמעידה על כך שאכן, זה לא חמק מתפיסתו. נדמה שהוא אפילו נאבק בגיחוך המאיים לעטר את שפתיו, ומנצח ברגע האחרון. 

"זה לא משנה שום דבר," הוא אומר, משלב את ידיו. "הנחתי שהשמועה תופץ במוקדם ובמאוחר."

"אתה באמת שייך לכיתה הטיפולית, אה?" הוא מגרד את רקתו. "דרק, אתה לא הולך לפגוע בי." הוא צועק, ידיים מושטות באוויר בתסכול. "זה כל-כך מטומטם שאני לא יודע מאיפה להתחיל –"

הוא נקטע על ידי אדם הזאב שרוכן מאליו, מצמיד אותו לדלפק עם ידיים משני צידי מותניו ומביט בו בעיניים רצחניות, פרועות ופעורות לרווחה. "תשתוק."

"לא," סטיילס אומר, מלקט כל פיסת אומץ אחרונה שנותרה בגופו, מתיישר כנגד גופו של דרק, מרים את ראשו. "לא עד שאני לא הולך להסביר לך בדיוק למה זו הסיבה הכי מטופשת להחריד שיש. אתה מוזמן להרוג אותי בזמן שאני מדבר, זה בדרך כלל לא מונע ממני להמשיך."

דרק רועד, עצבני כפי שסטיילס לא זכה לראותו הרבה זמן. "אתה חושב שזה כל-כך פשוט? להמשיך להסתכל ללורה בעיניים בזמן שהיא מדברת על הקצה חוט שהיא מצאה למצית המסתורי? להניח לקייט להתקרב לביקון הילס שוב? לגרום לדוד שלך לרצוח כל-כך הרבה אנשים רק בגלל שהם הרסו לו את החיים? אתה חושב שאנחנו פשוט יכולים לדבר על זה וזה יעבור?" 

סטיילס מטלטל את ראשו. "לא נמאס לך שאני קורא לך אידיוט בשיחה הזאת? ברצינות?" הוא תופס בזרועו של דרק. "ברור לי שזה לא פשוט. ואלוהים ישמור, אני לא רוצה שנדבר על זה. אתה תדבר על זה אם ובמידה ותרצה, ואם ותהיה מוכן וגם אם לא, זה בסדר. זה בסדר אם לא תזכיר את זה שוב אי פעם," אצבעותיו עדיין חופרות בשרירי הזרוע של דרק, משמשות כעוגן, והוא מרים את קולו, "אני חושב שאתה שוכח עם מי יש לך עסק כאן."

הוא מחכה שההבנה תפרח על פניו של דרק, וכשזה קורה, כצפוי, הוא ממשיך – "אני לא רוצה לדבר איתך על להפסיק להרגיש אשם כי, לעזאזל, אין לי מושג איך עושים את זה. אני גם לא יודע איך להפסיק להרגיש אשם על דברים שעדיין לא קרו – כן, דרק – אין לי שמץ של מושג איך להפסיק לחשוב על כל הפעמים בהן כל האנשים שאני אוהב יעמדו בפני מוות כמעט בטוח כי אנחנו חיים בפאקינג פרק של 'תיקים באפלה'. אז אל תיעזר בי בתוך חבר טלפוני, בן אדם, כי חבל שתפסיד את הכסף." הוא מסנן מבעד לשיניו, מסתכל לדרק בעיניים, כיצד הבעתו משתנה כל-כך הרבה פעמים מכזאת שסטיילס מכיר, לאחת זרה לחלוטין. "ואני יודע שאותם דברים בדיוק עוברים לך בראש בכל יום. ואני יודע שבגלל שאתה אדם זאב מסוג אלפא, יש בזה סיכון נוסף, ואני יודע ש –"

"ואם תכנס לסכנה בגללי ואני לא אוכל לעשות כלום? ואם אני אעשה טעות שתעלה למישהו בחייו? וכשתגיע השעה שאני אצטרך לבחור בינך לבין הלהקה –"

"וכשתגיע השעה לרקד ביער מתחת לקשת בענן? אז. פאקינג. מה. כבר יש לך רגשות כלפי כולנו, לא משנה כמה תנסה להכחיש את זה, זעפני, יש לך רגשות כלפיי וזה לא הולך לשנות את זה." 

דרק נאנח, תבוסתני ושובר את ליבו של סטיילס. "זה לא קל."

"זה מה שאני מנסה לומר!" סטיילס צועק, אם כי זה נפלט חצי-חנוק. "אבל אנחנו עושים את זה בכל זאת. כולנו. סקוט הוא אולי לא האדם המבריק ביותר בבית הספר, אבל הוא לא טיפש מספיק בשביל להניח לזה לעצור את החיים שלו." וזו קצת מכה מתחת לחגורה, הוא יודע, להזכיר את סקוט ואליסון. אבל הוא שולף את התותחים הכבדים עכשיו. זה מרגיש כאילו הם משחקים על הכל או כלום. "אתה בנית את הלהקה הזאת כי רצית להתחזק, אבל עכשיו אתה זקוק להם. לנו. ואנחנו זקוקים לך."

הוא מרשה לעצמו להרים את היד שלא אוחזת בסוכרייה אל פניו של דרק. "אתה לא יכול להבטיח לי שאף אחד לא יעשה טעות, שאני לא אעשה טעות." דרק מוחה, אך מניח לסטיילס לגעת בו, להעביר את אצבעותיו על הזיפים שלו, לערסל את עורפו.

"נכון," סטיילס מודה, מנסה לא למעוד על מילותיו. "אני לא יכול להבטיח לך הרבה דברים," הוא שוקל את הנושא לרגע, "אבל אני כן מסוגל להבטיח לך נאמנות. כי אני דפוק בדרך הזאת." ואז הוא רוכן קדימה, נשימתו נעתקת כאשר דרק לא נסוג, והוא מנשק אותו קלות על השפתיים, מדבר כנגד פיו. "ואתה, אדון נכבד, תקוע איתי." 

"סטיילס –"

"אלוהים, דרק, תרשה לעצמך לקחת את זה, לפחות עכשיו, בינתיים? מחר תוכל לבכות לתוך כיור ולשנוא את עצמך מול המראה." את המילים הבאות הוא שוקל, הן מרגישות כבדות על לשונו, חזקות מדי וכנות מדי בכדי להאמר בקול. הוא מסתכן בכל-זאת, "זה שלך בכל מקרה."

"אל תגיד את זה," דרק קופא תחת מגעו, עיניים כמו פיצוצים קטנים של ירוק. 

וסטיילס פולט, "מאוחר מדי, חבר."

ומשהו נדמה להשתחרר, חוט מתוח שנקרע, וסטיילס מרגיש את ליבו של דרק מאיץ כנגד מפרק ידו, כאילו שהוא סוף-סוף נכנע לאחיזת דיבוק. הוא מוריד את ידיו מהדלפק על מנת לאחוז במותניו של סטיילס ואז מרים אותו כאילו הוא איזו בחורה ומושיב אותו על הדלפק, מתמקם בין הירכיים שסטיילס מפשק עבורו. 

"ומה אם," הוא פותח, אבל זה פחות עיקש ויותר מתגרה, "אני לא אוכל לשלוט בעצמי?" הוא קובר את פניו בעיקול צווארו של סטיילס, מבריש את שפתיו כנגד העור הרגיש.

"ומה אם," סטיילס משתנק, "אני לא רוצה שתשלוט בעצמך?" 

דרק משמיע קול חנוק, מופתע, ונושף על מעלה קו הלסת שלו, "אמרתי לך לא להיכנס לדברים שאתה לא יכול לצאת מהם."

"אני ילד גדול," סטיילס מגחך, ואז תוחב את הסוכרייה אל פיו, נהנה מהמתיקות שמשתלבת עם הטעם שדרק השאיר על שפתיו. "חוץ מזה," הוא מלמל סביבה, "שאנחנו נלחמים במפלצות אכזריות אחת לשבוע בערך. לצאת עם אדם זאב? זה החלק הקל."

"אל תהיה כל-כך בטוח," דרק אומר, אך הוא מנשק את סטיילס לפני שהלה מספיק להגיב, הסוכרייה לכודה בין שניהם, וזה מתוק מדי ומוזר יותר ופשוט לא עובד, אז סטיילס מתנתק ממנו, משליך את הממתק לאלוהים יודע איפה, ודרק אומר, "הא, חבל, הייתי יכול למצוא לזה שימוש," וסטיילס אומר, "אלוהים, תסתום את הפה," ומושך אותו לנשיקה אמיתית.

הוא עוטף את זרועותיו סביב צווארו של דרק, ואת רגליו סביב מותניו, מצמיד אותו אליו עד שלא קיים מרווח בין שניהם, מפשק את שפתיו באיטיות תחת שפתיו של דרק וגונח לתוך פיו כשהוא לוכד את השפה התחתונה שלו בין שיניו. זה רטוב וחם והדבר הנפלא ביותר שקרה לסטיילס בהיסטוריה של העולם, והוא דיי משוכנע שליבו חדל מלפעום בחזהו, כנראה מוותר מראש על תפקוד שגרתי, וזה בסדר, כי אם הוא חוטף התקף לב, מה שסטיילס לגמרי ולחלוטין מסוגל לעשות בפעם הראשונה (אוקיי, שניה) שהוא מתמזמז עם הבחור שהוא מאוהב בו ולו רק בשל הסיבה שהוא סטיילס, דרק ישמע ויריח את זה וייקח אותו לבית חולים. הוא סומך עליו. 

זה ממשיך ככה, לא בדיוק איטי, אך גם לא בדיוק נמרץ, ידיו של דרק נשזרות בשיער שסטיילס האריך בחודשים האחרונים (אולי ואולי לא במחשבה על רגעים כאלה בדיוק) ומושכות אותו אחורה, רק כדי לשמוע את סטיילס ממלמל את שמו בייאוש ואז להניח לסטיילס לנשק ממנו את החיוך שדבק על שפתיו בעקבות הקולות שלו. דרק יודע מה הוא עושה, יודע כיצד לגעת ומתי לשנות את הזווית וסטיילס, שתמיד היה שוקע לתוך דברים רק לפרקי זמן מוגבלים, מוצא את עצמו ממתמכר, לא רוצה לעזוב או להתמקד בדבר אחר אי פעם. 

בסופו של דבר, הם עוצרים בכדי לגמוע אוויר. 

"אתה צריך ללכת הבייתה," דרק אומר, קולו מחוספס. 

"שוב זה?" סטיילס לא מתבכיין. בכלל, בכלל לא. "חשבתי שסיימנו עם זה והחלטנו ללכת על האופציה שכוללת הרבה סקס במקום." הוא מעביר את אצבעותיו על גבו של דרק, היכן שהוא יודע שממוקם הקעקוע. "תחזור לכאן, תנשק אותי שוב." הוא דורש, מושך בחולצתו של דרק. 

דרק עוצר אותו. "אתה לא נשאר לישון כאן, אתה לומד מחר." זה מאבד מההחלטיות שבדבר כשעיניו נעוצות בשפתיו של סטיילס, וודאי נפוחות ואדומות כעת. הוא נושך אותן רק בכדי לעודד את הזיק האדום בעיניו של דרק, מרוצה להחריד מעצמו כשזה קורה.

"אתה באמת לא עוקב, אה?" וזה בסדר, סטיילס תיאר לעצמו שהוא יצטרך להתאמץ במערכת היחסים הזאת מספיק בשביל שניהם. הוא הגאון הבלתי מוערך כאן. זה התפקיד שלו בלהקה. דרק פשוט יכול להיות יפה ולשתוק. וערום. הו, כן, זה גם רעיון מוצלח. זו הסיבה שסטיילס הוא המוח מאחורי כל המבצע הזה. 

דרק גונח בתסכול, וסטיילס עומד לשאול אותו איך בדיוק מריחות זקפות, אבל האלפא שלו תופס בירכיו ומושך את סטיילס מהדלפק – ובאמת, הם חייבים לדבר על כל עניין השימוש בגופו של סטיילס לצורכי, הו, אוקיי, המפשעה של דרק בדיוק שם, כן מה לעזאזל הוא ניסה לומר – ומסובב את שניהם כך שסטיילס לגמרי באוויר עכשיו, נתון לחסדיו של דרק. 

"אמרתי שאני אגרור אותך החוצה." ואז הוא מתחיל ללכת וסטיילס חייב להפסיק את כל הקרקס הזה. הוא מוחה ומתפתל עד שדרק צוחק (צוחק, סטיילס לעולם לא יפסיק לחשוב על הצליל שבקע ממעלה גרונו באותו הרגע) ומוריד אותו לבסוף, מיישר את חולצתו כאילו שהוא אדם הגון, או משהו. 

"למען הפרוטוקול, אני יודע שיש לך מיטה כאן, ואני לגמרי יכול לקום מוקדם מספיק בשביל לחטוף את התיק שלי מהבית. מסיבת פיג'מות זה לא עד כדי כך תלוש. נוכל אפילו לעשות מלחמת כריות אחר-כך!"

דרק רוכן לנשק אותו כשהם עומדים במפתן הדלת. "פעם הבאה," הוא מבטיח, "לילה טוב, סטיילס."

"כן, כן, שיהיה," סטיילס מנפנף בידו. "אתה חייב לי סוכריה. ובנוסף, אני מודיע לך שאני מתכוון לאונן באופן כל-כך קולני היום שאתה תשמע את זה עד לכאן."

"אתה יודע שזה אומר שגם שאר הלהקה יוכלו לשמוע אותך, לא?"

"אוי, שיט." ו, טוב, אולי הוא יכול לתת לדרק קצת קרדיט. כשסטיילס מחורמן מדי בשביל לחשוב באופן רציף, הוא ייתן לו לעשות את כל פעילות המוח המייגעת. כן, זו נשמעת כמו עסקה טובה.

 

+1.

לאור מנורת הלילה שעל שולחנו, סטיילס מדלג בין פתירת תרגיל בטריגונומטריה לבין קריאת דו"ח הנתיחה שלאחר המוות של שתי הגופות שנמצאו ביער היום בבוקר. מדי פעם, הוא משלב גם שיטוט בויקיפדיה, נחוש להבין אם החתכים בחזה של הבחורה נוצרו על ידי כלי נשק או כישוף. החתכים מדויקים מדי, הלבלב היה חסר וכמו כן גם הריאה. הוא מנחש שהם משמשים למטרה ספיציפית, על אף שאין לו מושג מה היא.

הוא בדיוק תוהה אם ללכת להכין משהו לאכול (אבא יחזור מאוחר היום, אז סטיילס יכול להרשות לעצמו לאכול בייקון או כל דבר עתיר כולסטרול אחר), או אולי להתקלח, או שהוא יכול להביא ביד (למרות שהוא בעיקר רעב ומחשבות על דרק בימים האחרונים תמיד מערבות, ובכן, תסכול) או שאולי הוא בכלל התבלבל בחישוב זוויות של התרגיל, כשחטיף 'סניקרס' נוחת מולו על השולחן.

סטיילס לא קופץ במקומו.

העניין הוא, שבתחזית מזג האוויר, אף אחד לא דיווח על גשם של שוקולד, וזה באמת לא היה הוגן עכשיו כי סטיילס בדרך כלל לא עד כדי שקוע במה שהוא עוסק בו אלא אם כן הוא עוסק בהמון דברים בו-זמנית ו -

"זה לא נושך." אומר דרק מאיכנשהו מאחוריו, וסטיילס לא קופץ שוב. הוא גם לא צורח.

על אף הארשת הרצינית שהוא עוטה, ישנו זיק של שעשוע בעיניו של דרק, שכמובן מייד מעורר זיק של שנאה מסוג ה-אני-לא-מאמין-שאנחנו-בקשר בליבו של סטיילס. אבל היי, יש לו שוקולד על השולחן ואדם זאב חתיך במיוחד במרחק צעדים ספורים ממנו, ומי הוא שיתלונן.

עברו כמה ימים מאז אותו הערב בו דרק הפסיק להיות אידיוט ונישק את סטיילס, ועקב לימודים ומקרי רצח שהחליטו לצוץ בתזמון מעולה, הם לא זכו לפרטיות עד עכשיו. מבטים חטופים, והיד של דרק מברישה את הירך של סטיילס כשהתיישבו ביחד על הכורסא במפגש להקה, נשיקת לילה טוב חטופה כשאייזק צעק עליהם להזדרז – כל אלו היו שינוי מרענן מהזדעפות, שתיקה ובהייה בדברים נכנסים לפה של סטיילס, אבל בכל זאת, נדמה היה שתוכנית העל של היקום היא לגרום לו לפרוק את שורש כף היד משימוש יתר. 

הוא תולש את העטיפה בשיניו, מתחיל לקלף אותה. סטיילס הוא מהאנשים המעצבנים שנפטרים מהעטיפה כולה לפני שהם פונים לאכול את החטיף. "נכון, זה לא. אבל אתה נושך." הוא משיב בפה מלא שוקולד, מביט בדרק בעוד אדם הזאב מתיישב על המיטה שלו. 

הפעם, זה בהחלט חיוך, "רק אם תבקש יפה." 

"אתה יודע שלא –" הוא נעצר. "רגע." הוא בולע מהר, כמעט נחנק. "זה היה פלרטוט? האם גרמתי לדרק הייל לפלרטט הרגע?" 

"זו לא פעם ראשונה," דרק נאנח, כאדם שאינו זוכה להבנה, כאילו שסטיילס הוא האחד שאטום למתרחש סביבו, ושולח את ידיו אל זרועות כיסא המחשב של סטיילס, מושך אותו אליו, לצלילי גלגלים ישנים שחורקים על הרצפה. "אתה פשוט לא שם לב."

"אני אמור להחשיב את כל העניין של לתלוש לי את הראש עם השיניים?" 

"הממממ" היא תגובתו היחידה והאינפורמטיבית של דרק, שכעת מחליק את ידיו על שתי ירכיו של סטיילס, גורם לסטיילס לרעוד. הוא קובר את פניו בעיקול צווארו, והתנוחה לא נוחה וקצת מביכה, אם כי העובדה אינה מפריעה לו לגנוח סביב השוקולד שבפיו. "אבא שלך לא בבית."

סטיילס משחרר נהמת צחוק חנוק, לוקח נגיסה אחת גדולה ובולע לפני שהוא טורח ללעוס כמו שצריך. "לא אדוני, בית האהבה של סטלינסקי פתוח לאורחים חדשים."

דרק מתרחק ממנו בבת אחת. "אי פעם הקשבת לעצמך מדבר?"

"אין צורך, יש לי אותך בשביל זה."

"מה אני עושה כאן בכלל." דרק נאנח, ואז, כי הוא אידיוט גמור, גונב לסטיילס את הסניקרס מהידיים.

"היי!" סטיילס קורא, אבל זה כבר מאוחר מדי – שאריות השוקולד המרהיבות נעלמות לתוך פיו של דרק והוא משמיע קולות שגורמות לסטיילס לרצות לתלוש שיערות או שכבות בגדים משניהם, ואם זה לא היה מספיק, הוא מלקק. את. השפתיים. בלי בושה בכלל, כאילו הוא לא רצח את נפשו ורוחו של סטיילס זה עתה. 

עולה בדעתו, שדרק אולי מתנהג כמו בן חמש שהולך עם הראש בקיר ומשתמש באגו שלו בתור ג'י.פי.אס, אבל הוא אף פעם לא ככה ליד אף אחד מהם – שטותי ומשוחרר, כאילו זה לא משנה אם יביך את עצמו, או אם מישהו עלול לחשוב שיש בו חלק שאינו רציני ומיוסר. זה משונה באופן שגורם לסטיילס לרצות לצבוט את עצמו, אבל זה נחמד. הוא יכול להתרגל לזה. להתרגל לדרק מפלרטט ונוגע ומחייך – הו אלוהים החיוך הזה למה דרק לא עושה את זה יותר – אל סטיילס כאילו שהוא לא יכול לשלוט בעצמו, כאילו שהוא לא רוצה.   
הוא צריך לצעוק על דרק יותר.

ולהכניס דברים לפה.

(לא ביחד, מן הסתם, כי אז דבר משני אלה לא יהיה אפקטיבי במיוחד. אבל בנפרד – אכן. שתי הפעולות הובילו אותם לרגע הזה, אז סטיילס בהחלט הולך להשתמש בהם שוב כשיעלה הצורך.)

כעת, אצבעותיו של דרק מוכתמות בשוקולד וסטיילס לא באמת חושב על זה לפני שהוא עוטף את אצבעותיו שלו סביב המפרק של דרק (אלוהים היד שלו כל-כך גדולה לעומת הזאת של סטיילס), מושך את ידו אליו ומלקק את כרית האצבע, נאנח בסיפוק כשהטעם המתקתק מכה בלשונו. הוא מסתכל בדרק מבעד לעפעפיו ומוצא אותו כמעט מוכה הלם. הוא מוצץ את אצבעו המורה פנימה אך תוך פיו, מהמהם סביבה, ומרוצה כשדרק נושך את שפתיו שלו בתגובה, השפעתו של סטיילס ברורה לשניהם.

"אלוהים," הוא ממלמל והקול שלו עמוק ומהדהד בגופו של סטיילס, גורם לו לנשוך קלות בתגובה. דרק קורא, "בוא הנה," אבל סטיילס לוקח את האצבע שלו עמוק יותר לפני שהוא משחרר אותו בקול פקיקה ומניד בראשו.

הוא לא הולך לפתור את מקרי הרצח הערב.

הוא מושך בזרועו של דרק עד שאדם הזאב נעמד, מובל על ידי סטיילס עד שהוא נדחף כנגד הדלת שלו, כמעט כמו שהוא דחף את סטיילס כנגד אותה הדלת בדיוק לפני שנתיים, מאיים על חייו בזמן שסטיילס מאיים שהוא ילשין לאבא. סטיילס תוהה אם דרק חשב על זה כבר אז – על סטיילס מצמיד את גופו לשלו ומנשק אותו עד כלות האוויר בריאותיהם כפי שהוא עושה כעת. 

סטיילס מנשק חזק ודרק מנשק חזק אף יותר, מערסל את צווארו של סטיילס כדי לאפשר גישה נוחה יותר, משחיל את אצבעותיו בשיערו ומושך, וסטיילס אוהב את התמרון הזה, את הדרך בה דרק מנהל את גופו כאילו שזה עניין של מה בכך. הוא מקבע את ידיו משני צידי ראשו של דרק, משטיח אותם על הדלת, מניח לדרק ללקק לתוך פיו. לנשיקה של טעם של שוקולד וקרמל וייאוש ונדמה ששניהם לא יכולים לשבוע ממנה.

"אני הולך למצוץ לך עכשיו," הוא מספר לדרק בטון נחרץ, נושם בתוך הרווח המיניאטורי שנוצר ביניהם. "ובגלל שזו הפעם הראשונה שלי והכל," הוא נושך קלות את הלסת של דרק, מחכך את לחיו כנגד הזיפים שלו, יודע שהם יותירו סימן אדמומי. "ואין לי מושג," נשיקה על הצוואר, על תנוך האוזן, "מה אני עושה," דרק רועד כנגדו, משמיע נהמה לא בדיוק אנושית, וסטיילס מחייך לעצמו בסיפוק. "אתה תאלץ להראות לי איך." 

"ואתה הולך להקשיב?" דרק לוחש את השאלה לאוזנו, קול מעובה ומחוספס, משומש, גורם לזין של סטיילס להזדקר במכנסיו. דרק מעביר את שיניו על עיקול צווארו, ידו השמאלית יורדת אל מותניו, חודרת מתחת לחולצתו. הוא פורש אותה על בטנו ונדמה כי האזור בו הוא נוגע עולה באש. סטיילס עומד לאבד את זה בכל רגע.

הוא מחייך, זורק את ראשו אחורה כדי להניח לפיו של דרק לכסות עוד אזורים. "תלוי עד כמה אני אוהב את הכיוון שלך." הוא ממלמל ואז דוחף את דרק מעליו, קורס אל ברכיו בלא גינונים מיותרים ומניח את שתי ידיו על האבזם של החגורה. 

הוא מסתכל למעלה לפני שהוא רוכס את הג'ינס, ודרק מסתכל חזרה. השפתיים שלו נפוחות והעיניים שלו כהות יותר מבדרך כלל, והמבט שהוא נותן לסטיילס כל-כך אינטנסיבי שלרגע סטיילס מרגיש כמו טרף בגוב אריות. אבל אז דרק מסלק את ידיו של סטיילס ומשחרר את עצמו מהג'ינס, דוחף את ידו אל תוך הבוקסר שלו וחופן את עצמו. פיו של סטיילס מתרטב והוא רוצה והוא צריך והוא –

דרק מלטף את נקודת החיבור של שפתיו של סטיילס עם פד אגודלו, רגע לפני שהוא מחדיר אותו אל תוך פיו. סטיילס מוצץ חזק, מלקק ונושך בדרך שתשאיר סימנים שייעלמו כלא היו כעבור שניות. דרק לוחץ על שפתו התחתונה, מעטר אותה ברוק עד שהיא מבריקה. הוא רק יכול לתאר לעצמו כיצד הוא נראה עכשיו, עם שפתיים לחות ואדומות מפושקות לרווחה. הוא חושב, אתה אוהב את מה שאתה רואה. הוא חושב, אתה היחיד שעומד לראות אותי ככה. הוא חושב, אתה היחיד שאני רוצה שיראה אותי ככה.

"תפתח את הפה," דרק אומר, וסטיילס בקושי שומע אותו מעבר לפעימות ליבו הרועמות באוזניו. 

הוא מלקק את שפתיו, מחייך בממזריות ומיישר את מבטו, בוהה בדרק מתחיל לאונן מתחת לבד, תנועות איטיות, ארוכות. "יש כאן בדיחת רופאי שיניים איפשהו?"

"אוך, תסתום." 

"אתה אומר לי לפתוח את הפה, ואז לסתום אותו. שמעת פעם על עקביות, דרק?" הוא מוכן לחלוטין ליד העוטפת את צווארו, לוחצת קצת יותר מדי על הגרגרת שלו. "אתה יודע, בגלל זה התוכניות שלך נכשלות."

ועכשיו תורו של דרק לחייך: "זו עבדה נהדר." 

סטיילס מסתכל למעלה כל-כך מהר שהוא כמעט פורק את הצוואר. "מה –"

אבל אז דרק דוחף שתי אצבעות לתוך הפה שלו, וסטיילס לא יכול לעשות דבר מלבד למצוץ גם אותן. אלוהים ישמור, הם הולכים להתגרות אחד בשני עד שמישהו יפצע. או יהרג. סביר להניח שמוות יהיה מעורב בעניין. אבל דרק מרחם עליו, בסוף, ושולף את אצבעותיו כדי להחליק את הג'ינס והבוקסר שלו במורד ירכיו, חושף את עצמו לראשונה בפני סטיילס, וזה – ובכן, זה מלחיץ, אבל סטיילס אינו יכול להתיק את מבטו: הזין של דרק עבה וקשה, הורידים בצדדיו בולטים וסטיילס רוצה לדעת כיצד הוא מרגיש תחת אצבעותיו, שפתיו, לשונו.

הוא רוכן קדימה, ודרק מכוון את הזין שלו בעזרת ידו עד ששפתיו של סטיילס מגיעות לקצה, נרטבות מנוזל פרה-שפיכה. הוא עוצם את עיניו והולך על זה – נותן לדרק לכוון את ראשו כיצד שהוא רוצה, מפשק את שפתיו ומכסה את שיניו ולוקח אותו פנימה, לאט לאט, סנטימטר אחר סנטימטר. זה רטוב מדי, וישנו רוק שזולג על סנטרו, אולי גם קצת זרע. אבל אז דרק משמיע נהמה – אחת חייתית, מסוכנת, וסטיילס מוצא את עצמו מתמכר, לתחושת המתיחה, לטעם ולכובד ולחום, לדרך בה שרירי הלסת שלו מתחילים לאבד תחושה.

הוא מתחיל לזוז; קדימה, אחורה, קדימה, לפעמים נותן לדרק להחליק לגמרי מפיו כדי שהוא יוכל ללקק אותו מהבסיס לכיפה לפני שהוא מוצץ אותה, לוחץ את לשונו על החריץ, מהמהם כשדרק משרג את אצבעותיו בשיערו, מחזיק אותו במקום. 

"אתה בסדר?" הוא שואל, מעט מהוסס יותר מכפי שסטיילס ציפה שיהיה, הוא ממלמל, כאילו שכח כיצד מדברים, והוא נשמע מסומם כמעט, כאילו שדעתו מוסחת. 

סטיילס פותח את פיו ומזיז את שפתיו סביב הברות חסרות צליל. הוא מכחכח בגרונו ומנסה שנית, "כן, נהדר."

דרק מלטף את אפו, את שפתיו, לא חדל מלגעת בו, וסטיילס חושב שהוא לא היחיד שהתמכר. "אתה רוצה עוד?"

"פאק, כן." הקול שלו צרוד, "בבקשה –"

דרק נותן לו את מה שהוא רוצה, וסטיילס מנסה לקחת אותו עמוק יותר הפעם, נלהב מדי בהתחלה וראש הזין של דרק מחליק במורד גרונו, עד שהוא כמעט מפעיל את רפלקס ההקאה שלו. הוא צריך להרפות את הגרון כדי לגרום לזה לעבוד והוא בהחלט עתיד לנסות את זה בפעמים הבאות, אבל עכשיו הוא מסתפק בלסגור את ידו על הבסיס ולהניע אותה במהירות, למצוץ חזק את הכיפה ולקחת שליטה על העניינים. דרק זורק את ידיו לצידי גופו, אחת מהן ממהרת לתפוס את הידית, השנייה נסגרת סביב אוויר קרוב לפניו של סטיילס וסטיילס מביט למעלה כדי לראות את דרק, מהמם ופרוע וחסר עכבות, עוצם את עיניו, פותח את פיו ומשחרר גניחה רמה.

הוא אומר, "אני עומד לגמור," ואז, בגלל שהוא חוצפן ומטרת חייו היא לגרום לסטיילס סבל, הוא מושך את סטיילס מדש חולצתו, הרחק מהזין שלו ועד שהוא נעמד חזרה על רגליו, מושך אותו לנשיקה מלוכלכת, טועם את עצמו על לשונו של סטיילס בזמן שהוא סוגר את ידו סביב האצבעות של סטיילס ושניהם מתחילים לזוז ביחד.

סטיילס מנתק את הנשיקה ומוריד את ראשו בכדי לצפות בדרק גומר על שניהם, מטנף את החולצה של סטיילס והג'ינס שלו.

"היית צריך לתת לי להשאר שם," סטיילס אומר אחר כך, והוא נשמע שיכור, מעורפל-חושים. מסתבר שלדרק יש את ההשפעה הזאת עליו. 

"בפעם הבאה." 

"בעוד שלוש דקות?" הוא שואל, מלא תקווה. הוא לוחץ את שורש כף ידו כנגד הזקפה שלו, מנסה למתן את הצורך הבלתי נשלט לגמור בתחתונים שלו. 

דרק מגלגל את עיניו בדרמטיות, אם כי הידיים שחופנות כעת את התחת של סטיילס הורסות את האפקט. "אני לא מתבגר, סטיילס."

"לא, אתה אדם זאב."

"טענה טובה," הוא מציין, ואז קובר את פניו בעיקול צווארו של סטיילס, וסטיילס כבר צופה את הנשיכה בפעם הזאת. "תוריד את המכנסיים."

"אני צריך לעשות הכל בבית הז –" דרק משתיק אותו בנשיקה. 

סטיילס מוריד את המכנסיים.

לפעמים יש קרבות בהם אתה נאלץ להפסיד. 

והוא מוכן להפסיד, שוב ושוב ושוב, כי ברגע זה דרק הופך אותם כך שגבו של סטיילס פוגע בדלת, מחליק שתי אצבעות בין פלחי ישבנו של סטיילס, ובולע את הקולות היותר מדי מביכים שסטיילס משמיע. זו לא אשמתו שהידיים של דרק הן ככל הנראה הדבר הכי טוב שקרה לו, ובכן, הזין שלו דיי מוצלח גם הוא, וזו כבר פנטזיה אחרת לגמרי: דרק, ערום לחלוטין, קשה לחלוטין, בין ירכיו של סטיילס. 

פד האצבע מגרה את הפתח שלו, כך שהוא בקושי מבחין כשדרק עוטף את אגרופו סביב הזין הנוטף שלו, וזה, ובכן, זה רק מעיד על המצב הרעוע שלו. הוא כבר ציין שהכל באשמתו של דרק? 

"אתה כל-כך רטוב, פאק." דרק מספר לו, ועכשיו הוא מתחיל להזיז את ידו, מהבסיס אל הכיפה, ארוך ואיטי.

"א-אני –" הוא נקטע על ידי נהמה הבוקעת מגרונו, "הו שיט כן, תעשה את זה שוב – אני אקח את זה כמחמאה." הוא מחייך לעצמו, תופס במפרקו של דרק ומשדל אותו לנוע מהר יותר. "דרק."

"סטיילס," דרק לוחש וסטיילס פוקח את עיניו והירוק שסביב אישוניו של דרק מהפנט אותו, מקבע אותו במקומו.

"דרק." סטיילס אומר, "דרק, דרק, דרק, בבקשה –"

דרק מצליח להחדיר אצבע אחת, לחה מרוקו של סטיילס, עד המפרק השני, וזהו – זה מה שמושך את סטיילס אל מעבר לקצה, והוא גומר חזק, מרטיב את ידו של דרק ואת החולצות של שניהם בזרע. הם נפגשים באמצע, מתנשקים ומתנשקים ומתנשקים עד שליבו של סטיילס חוזר לפעום באופן סדיר, עד ששפתיו מאבדות תחושה, שורפות בצורה שלא תדעך בקרוב. 

"איזה תוכנית?" סטיילס שואל, דקות ארוכות לאחר מכן. הם הגיעו למיטה, בסוף, והחולצות המטונפות שלהם נערמו על הרצפה ביחד עם הג'ינסים. סטיילס היה בטוח שדרק יברח אחר כך, יחסוך משניהם את המבוכה שאמורה לבוא לאחר מכן. אם כי מה שקרה בפועל היה שסטיילס הופשט (זה מוזר, בפורנו זה בדרך כלל קורה לפני האורגזמות), נגרר למיטה וכעת אחת מזרועותיו של דרק זרוקה על בטנו, והם לא בדיוק מתכרבלים כמו שהם... הו, לעזאזל עם זה. הם מתכרבלים. 

סטיילס סטלינסקי הפך את דרק הייל לרומנטיקן. עם הפה שלו. 

נפלא.

כעבור מספר רגעים, דרק מתרומם על מרפק אחד, מרכין את ראשו כדי להביט בסטיילס. "המממ?" הוא נשמע משועמם, וחצי רדום, אבל סטיילס צריך לקבל תשובות.

"אמרת שהתוכנית עבדה." הוא דוקר את בטנו של דרק עם קצה האצבע שלו, דעתו כמעט מוסחת מהשרירים המרהיבים האלה שלו. "מקודם, אמרת –"

"הו." דרק פולט, מופתע. "סטיילס." הוא נאנח, כאילו שסטיילס הוא האידיוט הכי גדול עלי אדמות. הוא, ככל הנראה, בהחלט ראוי לתואר הנ"ל, כי הוא לגמרי מאוהב באדם הזאב המגוחך שלצידו. 

ואז הוא מצביע אל הרצפה, אל עטיפת ה'סניקרס' הקרועה.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Yael and Gal, my partners in crime.


End file.
